aventure Entre deux monde
by Toruve2
Summary: Trois filles sont à la poursuite d'une fille leurs ayant volée un trésor ce qui va les emmener dans le monde de la GM qu'elle vont rencontrer et vont tombée amoureuse de certaine d'entre eux
1. Chapitre 1

-Le début de toute chose-

Dans une grande salle située au centre de château de Haertfilia, Trois jeunes filles étaient inclinées devant la reine Rose.

Rose : Je l'honneur de vous décerner à tous les trois le titre de guerrières incontestées…

? : Elles ne l'auront pas.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle regardèrent d'où venait cette voix .

Rose : Caméline ! Que veux-tu encore ?

Caméline : rien…à part ça !

Elle lança un sort que fit que la reine s'évanouit et qui sema la panique chez tout le monde sauf ces les trois là qui étaient maintenant sur la défensive. Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, Caméline avait réussir à leurs voler leurs cristaux.

Caméline : J'ai eu ce que je voulais alors Ciao mes chéries !

Un portail magique menant surement à un monde parallèle s'ouvrit :

? :tu ne crois pas qu'on te laisser partir avec nos cristaux ! les filles allons y !

? et ?: Oui !

Elles sautèrent toutes dans ce portail et elles traversèrent le tunnel de l'arc-en-ciel et se retrouvèrent dans un autre monde où il y avait beaucoup d'immeuble et elles tombèrent toutes les trois étant donnés qu'elles n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs, elles atterrirent dans un grand arbre.

Iris Addict

Violette Dahlia

Camélia garrence

Leur aventure ne fait que commencer

Pv de kuroko

La GM + kagami et moi étions entrain de jouer un match sur un terrain secret qu'on n'a decouvert il n'y a pas longtemps quand on à entendus du bruit venant d'un arbre non loin de là .

Kisé : vous croyez que c'est un monstre ?

Aomine : ça n'existe pas kisé…

Murasakibara : Mais s'était quoi alors

Kagami : pour le savoir il faut aller voir.

Kagami, Akashi et Midorima s'approchèrent de l'arbre et ils virent Une fille et une valise Rose tomber de l'arbre

Iris : Quel atterrissage

Elle se mit debout en tapant sur ses épaules pour enlever la poussière.

Kagami : Que faisais-tu dans cet arbre

Elle regarda kagami avant de lui répondre

Iris : Je n'ai pas à te répondre

Et elle tira quelque chose de l'arbre. Cette chose s'avérait être une fille qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

Violette : tu n'a pas à me faire tomber ainsi. J'étais bien là haut ! Et pourquoi tu aide Camélia à descendre et pas moi ?

Iris : je n'aide pas les idiots.

Midorima : Qui êtes-vous ?

Violette : La petite c'est Iris la timide c'est Camélia et…

Iris : L'idiote c'est violette

Violette : Je ne permets pas !

Iris : je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission

Tout le monde s'était rapproché

Momoi : D'où venez-vous

C'est vrai ça habillées comme ça, elles ne vont pas passer inaperçue

Iris :

Un pantalon noir, une tunique bleu avec un décolté en v des bijoux en or, des bottes à talon noir

Violette :

Une mini jupe, un collant , des baskets de haute gamme, une barrette en or, top à une manche où il est écrit 'Love'

Camélia :

Un short, une chemise attachée en haut du nombril, Un ruban dans les cheveux, un collier ras cou à nœud et des ballerines décorées de pierres précieuses

Iris : Je ne peux vous le dire

Ils firent ample connaissance et l'heure vint de se séparer. Ils se dirent au revoir Et ils laissèrent les trois jeunes filles là.

PV Iris

Violette : on fait quoi les filles ?

Camélia : on ne sait pas comment survivre ici

Moi : On va se débrouiller. Pour commencer si j'ai une valise vous en avez aussi donc elles sont dans l'arbre. Violette tu vas les chercher.

Violette descendit avec les deux valises. On fouilla dedans et on trouva le nécessaire pour survivre et il y avait pour bisouwolki qui avait pour rôle de nous aider dans notre installation en ville.

Et nous avons décidé d'utiliser le mien.

Bisouwolki : bonjour je m'appelle bisouwolki et Je suis là pour toutes vos questions.

Moi : Question : 1 : Nous sommes dans quel monde ? 2 : Comment on trouve un logement ?

Bisouwolki : 1 : Spiralfilia 2 : Vous avez plusieurs choix : Louer un hôtel ou un appartement et acheter une maison.

Camélia : On va louer un hôtel le temps de trouver un appartement.

Violette : Peux-tu nous donner l'emplacement de l'hôtel le plus proche.

Bisouwolki : Je vous y conduis.

Il leur expliqua qu'il avait chacune 2000 yens et qu'elle avait gardée rubis de l'autre monde. Elle avait le nécessaire dans leurs valises et que l'hôtel était payante.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel louèrent un chambre. Les femmes de chambre leurs apportèrent leurs repas qu'elles eurent du mal à manger cause de ne pas avoir l'habitude et elles prirent leurs bains à tour de rôles pour ensuite allez se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

PV d'iris

Je me réveillai de bonne humeur et je vis que personne d'autre n'était réveillé alors je partis prendre une douche je fouille dans la valise trouver des vê m'habilla et partis faire le tour de l'hôtel. Quand je revins à la chambre personne n'était réveillé alors je parti prendre une douche et je fis le tour de l'hôtel. Ensuite je rentrai à la chambre pour en savoir plus sur ce monde et comment y vivre par le bisouwolki

Récapitulatif :

On doit :

-trouver un appart

-s'habituer à la nourriture d'ici

-refaire sa garde-robe

-se faire des amis

-être dans le même lycée que caméline

-se rapprocher d'elle

-récupérer nos cristaux et rentrer chez nous.

Une femme de chambre vint nous apporter notre petit déjeuner. Il est 8h. Je mangeai avec difficulté et commença à voir tout ce dont nous somme équipé dans la valise :

-Tout ce qui est hygiénique et vestimentaire (serviettes, vêtements, accessoires…)

-Télépormap (NA : permet d'avoir la carte du monde, pays, continent… où tu te trouve. Il te suffit de tapez l'endroit où tu veux allez et tu y es téléporté mais cela te coûte 10rubis=5yens qui fait 1km)

-Shopfilia : nous permettant d'acheter des choses dans notre monde avec des rubis

-Téléphone

-Nos rubis() nos yens (1000 yens chacune (l'hôtel à couté 3000 yens un nuit et un jour)

Violette se réveille enfin.

Violette : Bonjour *s'étirant*

Iris : bien dormis ?

Violette : oui mais j'ai fait un rêve bizzard

Iris : lequel ?

Violette : pendant qu'on recevait le titre de guerrière incontestée caméline est apparue à lancée un sort d'inconscience à la reine et nous à voler nos cristaux et pour les récupérer on a du partir dans un monde appelé Spiralfilia.

Iris : ce n'est pas un rêve

Violette : dans quoi on s'est encore embarquées ?!* en s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit*

Iris : quand tu auras finis de prendre ta douche tu as le petit déjeuné qui t'appelle.

Aussi tôt que j'eu prononcé le mot petit-déjeuner elle partit comme une flèche dans la salle de bain

Je réveillai camélia

Iris : camélia. Si tu ne réveille pas violette va tout manger Sans toi.

Elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle sembla être perdue.

Camélia : où sommes-nous ?

Iris : à Spiralfilia

Elle semblait se rappeler maintenant.

Violette : Violette est de retour * venant de la salle de bain enroulée dans la serviette*

Iris : à mon avis camélia tu devrais entrer dans la douche maintenant

Elle acquiesça.

Moi : violette va t'habiller sinon tu ne mangeras pas.

Violette : Oui maman…

Elle s'habilla à la 4eme vitesse et pendant se temps camélia aussi s'habilla

Elle était toutes deux entrain de manger.

Camélia : violette tu veux ma part ?

Violette : avec plaisir

Moi : Camélia… tu me manges ça !

Camélia : oui

Violette : au fait comment ça s'appelle ?

Moi : Chocolat au lait tartine avec Nutella

Violette : c'est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'on a mangé hier.

Elle finir de manger donc on sortit à la recherche d'un appart on est équipé de notre bisouwolki et du Télépormap On fit le tour de la ville à la recherche d'un appart il est 12H. On s'arrête à une cafétéria pour manger.

Violette : on a fait le tour de la ville…* en buvant une boisson appelée milkshake qui était plutôt bonne *

Bisouwolki : vous êtes passée partout sauf dans un seul endroit.

Camillou (son surnom) : lequel ?

Bisouwolki : C'est un immeuble assez imposant et entouré d'un jardin contient 10 appartements à 5 étages. Il y a actuellement 1 appartement de libre mais c'est le plus cher 70000yens donc 140000 ru. Juste à coté d'un lycée

Moi : on va nous y rendre.

On fit appelle au Télépormap Il nous téléporta dans le jardin de cet immeuble qui était plus beau et imposant que mon imagination.

Violette : wow !

Camillou : C'est grand !

On y pénétra. On va à la réception on fit conduit par un vieil homme que nous conduit à notre appart

VH : voilà votre appartement : 4 chambres 5 salles de bain 1 cuisine 1 salon et 2 pièces libres

C'est grand ! On est toutes les trois en admiration.

Violette : on prend ! C'est bien 70000 yens ?

VH : oui

On se regarde et on tomba d'accord.

Camillou : Nous reviendrons avec l'argent dans quelques minutes

On retourna à l'hôtel récupérer nos affaires et rendre la clé de notre chambre et on y retourna avec l'argent on paya et on y rentra pour les meubles. Etant donner qu'on avait déjà 3000yens Nous avons convertis avec le Shopfilia 150000ru ont a eut 75000- 70000=5000yens. On avait 8000yens. On utilisa chacune notre Shopfilia en commençant par nos chambres. Les salles de bains, le salon, la cuisine nous avons décidée que les l'une des salles sans nom sera une bibliothèque et Dernières salles sont des laissée pour compte. Tout cela nous couta 600.000ru. Après qu'ils soit apparut on vit qu'il y avait de la nourriture de ce monde sur le comptoir de cuisine. Après avoir fait notre train-train je mis un crois devant la mission avoir un appart. La prochaine s'habituer à la nourriture d'ici. On a alla se coucher en pensant à nos cristaux.


End file.
